Harry Potter y los juegos de las sombras
by egomixx
Summary: Como sería un Harry Potter criado por Yugi Muto, con el poder del reino de las sombras, portador elegido de tres artículos del milenio, capaz de traer a los monstruos a la vida, que no acepta los tratos injustos ni los perjuicios y para acabar compañero elegido de una veela, solo tendria algo que decir: "ADORA SU VIDA". Semejante a Dios-Harry, inteligenteHarry, PoderosoHarry.


Declaimer: ni Harry Potter ni Yu-Gi-Oh me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Kazuki Takahashi respectivamente, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos.

* * *

Era una noche clara en Privet Drive, la luna iluminaba las oscuras calles vacías del condado, en el medio de la noche, un hombre apareció en la esquina de una manera silenciosa, se podría pensar que había salido directamente de la tierra.

En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

-Debería haberlo sabido-.

Saco lo que parecía un encendedor de plata, una vez que lo abrió lo mantuvo en alto, la luz más cercana se apago con un leve estallido, hizo esto durante varios minutos hasta que toda la calle quedo a oscuras.

—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le

Dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.

La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.

-Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso-.

-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.-

La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.

-Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo-dijo con impaciencia-Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias-Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley-Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común-.

-No puede reprochárselo-dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...

-Ya lo sé-respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

-Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?-

-Es lo que parece- dijo Dumbledore-Tenemos mucho que agradecer, ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?-

-¿Un qué?-

-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho-.

-No, muchas gracias-respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos-Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...-dijo pero se vio interrumpida por Dumbledore

-Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe..., Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort-La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta-Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort-.

-Sé que usted no tiene ese problema-observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración-Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo-.

-Me está halagando-dijo con calma Dumbledore-Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve-.

-Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos-.

-Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras-.

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?-.

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

-Lo que están diciendo-insistió-es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

-Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...-Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo sé... lo sé...-dijo con tristeza.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.-

-¿Es... es verdad?-Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall-Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?-.

-Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas -dijo Dumbledore-Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?-

-Sí-dijo la profesora McGonagall-Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí-.

-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora-.

-¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—.

-Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!-

-Es el mejor lugar para él-dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-Sus tíos10 podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta-.

-¿Una carta? -repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre-.

-Exactamente-dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas-Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?-.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

-Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore?-De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.

-Hagrid lo traerá-.

-¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?-.

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida-dijo Dumbledore.

-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall-Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?-.

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz.

Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alta que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

-Hagrid-dijo aliviado Dumbledore-Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?-.

-Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore-contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba-El joven Sirius Black me la dejó, lo he traído, señor-.

-no ha habido problemas me imagino-dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba hacia Hagrid.

-no profesor-respondió Hagrid mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta-la casa estaba destruida, logre sacarlo antes de que los muggles llegaran-.

Dumbledore y McGonagall se inclinaron sobre el bulto de mantas, ahí se encontraba un bebe de no más de 1 año de edad profundamente dormido, con el pelo negro azabache y una cicatriz en la frente con la forma de un rayo.

-¿es ahí?-pregunto la profesora en voz baja mientras observaba la cicatriz del niño.

-si-respondió Dumbledore-tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre-.

-¿no puede hacer nada Dumbledore?-.

-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto-.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley

-¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? -preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

-¡Shhh!-dijo la profesora McGonagall-¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!-.

-Lo... siento-lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...-.

-Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos-susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.

Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

-Bueno-dijo finalmente Dumbledore-ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

-Ajá-respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius, buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore-Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall-dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

-Buena suerte, Harry-murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

Sin que lo supieran, una sombra estuvo observando todo desde detrás de un árbol, dándose cuenta de que estaba solo, se acerco hacia la puerta donde dejaron a Harry, una vez que llego a la luz, se pudo observar bien su apariencia.

Era de una altura no mayor a la media, estaba vestido con un pantalón de cuero azul marino, una camisa negra sin mangas, sobre ella se encontraba una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón, traía colgado un tipo de pirámide en miniatura al revés, en medio había un ojo de aspecto egipcio, este era el rompecabezas del milenio, uno de los siete artículos del milenio, objetos mágicos que le permitían al portador utilizar el poder del reino de las sombras, este joven se conoce como Yugi muto, rey de los juegos del duelo de monstruos.

Recogiendo al bebe en mantas lo acuno y observo.

-así que este es el chico que tiene gran control sobre el reino de las sombras-dijo aparentemente a nadie, pero momentos después, una figura traslucida empezó a aparecer, era una figura alta, estaba vestido con túnicas de color morado y un báculo mágico antiguo.

-si, lo es Yugi-respondió la figura mientras observaba a Harry.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con el Mahad?-pregunto Yugi al ahora conocido Mahad.

-debemos llevárnoslo y entrenarlo en el uso de los poderes de las sombras-respondió Mahad con convicción.

Yugi solamente asintió, sabía que lo que dijo Mahad era cierto, su poder sobre el reino de las sombras era todavía mayor que el de él, si no lo entrenaban, podría destruir toda la ciudad o el mundo, o podrían manipularlo para que causara destrucción.

Tomando al niño en brazos, empezó a caminar a una motocicleta que se encontraba en la calle, subiéndose y encendiéndola empezó a hacer su camino hacia su hogar, iban a ser unos largos años.

A la mañana siguiente, Dumbledore descubriría que sus pupilos de sangre jamás se activaron, que Petunia Dursley jamás encontró a su sobrino en su puerta, que Voldemort no había muerto y que su única esperanza, su salvación Harry Potter había desaparecido.

* * *

Hola a todos, les habla egomixx, les traigo una nueva historia, es un crossover entre Yu-gi-oh y Harry Potter. Se llevara a cabo después de la temporada Las memorias del faraón y a inicios del cáliz de fuego.

Para los que siguen mi otra historia de Naruto Uzumaki y los olímpicos, les aviso que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo y lo publicare el sábado por la tarde (hora de México)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
